nightschoolmangafandomcom-20200213-history
Sue Chen
Sue Chen, also known as "Madame Chen", is the principal at the Nightschool. She is a Demon and a Nereshai. Appearance Personality She often gets aggravated by Mr. Roi's methods of teaching, although she will not hesitate to admit that she thinks she is lucky he works at her school. Sue also constantly receives complaints from Mrs. Hatcher, mostly about the Night Keeper's incompetence, but about other things too. In contrast to how she treats Mr, Roi, however, Madam Chen often stands up for Sarah and does her best to convince Mrs. Hatcher that it's best if Sarah stays. She apparently likes coffee, as she stole the coffee maker from the teachers' lounge, and Mrs. Hatcher managed to (somewhat) successfully blackmail her by threatening to turn the coffee maker into something else. She told Mr. Kristepher to get back to his class when he hung out with Sarah. After Sarah's disappearance, Sue told Eron to watch Mr. Roi's class, due to the fact that he was busy. Despite her seemingly easy-going nature, Madame Chen is impatient, a tad cynical, and can have an awful temper, and fire will come from nowhere if she is aggravated enough. Story Fight with the Sohrem As Eron desperately attempts to close the Bog, Sue, Daemon, and Mr. Roi, three of the Nereshai, appear. They subdue Eron and leave to fight the Sohrem. Attempts to negotiate with the Sohrem fail once they see Mr. Roi, and they attack the three. Although the three initially had the upper hand, the rest of the Sohrem arrive and proceed to begin wrecking the Earth. Without a choice, the Nereshai unveil all their powers, subduing the seven and use a seal to render them powerless. Because all other methods would kill the host, they decide to use the Reave, a reality-shaping spell that is very energy-intensive and poses a threat to those who use them. Undoing some major events in the series, they manage to prevent the Sohrem outbreak. The Sohrem hosts retained their memories of the erased events, however, as well as the Hunters (sans Nadezhda, Jay, and Terrance, who had their time taken away), the Nereshai, and Eron. After the Reave Completing their task, the Nereshai wait for the Reave's effect to ripple around the world. As they wait, they interrogate Eron, who tells them that the reason he unsealed the Sohrem was because Mr. Roi's companions, whom he had resurrected, promised to make him a Nereshai if they recovered their Sigils. The three laugh, and Sue tells him that it was impossible to make someone a Nereshai, and that they lied. She also mentioned that becoming a Nereshai was complicated, and that she would have to explain another time. With that, the three decide that Eron's punishment would be being a permanent substitute teacher. Powers and Abilities ;Nereshai :As one of the Nereshai, Sue is not a person to be messed around with. She could easily restrain the Sohrem during the battle. Category:Character Category:Nereshai